1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical resonating components, and in particular to such a component in which the resonator and associated circuitry are contained in one module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Integrated circuits performing a variety of electronic operations are available in numerous component packages. One such package having particularly wide application is known as a dual-in-line package in which the circuit is constructed on a substrate which is encapsulated in a generally rectangular housing from which a number of leads extend at the opposite longest sides. During manufacture of such packages, the leads originally all lie in a single plane and are subsequently bent downwardly at right angles to facilitate insertion of the component into a circuit board. Although the leads and methods of attaching same take many forms, a representative structure for such leads is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,285.
One application of such integrated circuit components is in an oscillator circuit employing a crystal resonator to stabilize the oscillating frequency. Resonators generally used for this purpose are driven in the thickness shear mode and are advantageously comprised of a relatively thin crystal plate. In order to allow oscillation of the plate in the thickness shear mode, special precautions are necessary for connection and support of the resonator plate, in particular, the plate operates best when supported only at its edges.
It is a problem in the art to adequately and inexpensively support a resonator plate within a component containing other circuitry in a manner which also permits uncomplicated and automated assembly.